


Sun Dancing

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Day, M/M, Malec Week 2016, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s mouth went dry. His brain shut off. His heart did something very strange, like start going a little faster than usual, or stop completely. </p><p>His hand, however, had no issues, except for the part where it moved of its own accord, because, quite suddenly, Alec’s hand was in Magnus’ own and Magnus was pulling him to where another two couples had followed his lead and had started dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Dancing

The best thing about having a brother with a birthday in August was the grand party their mother threw every year to celebrate it. 

The August sun in New York never let them down, meaning Maryse could go all out for Max’s birthday, filling a park with balloons and inflatable castles and pony rides; everything a little boy could possibly want on his big day. She’d spare no expense in making the celebration as perfect as humanly possible (Alec sometimes wondered if his mother really was human, if he was being terribly honest with himself), which ultimately meant that Alec and Izzy had to come up with presents just as mind-blowing (because Izzy was not going to let her mother outshine her when it came to showering Max with presents). 

As such, Alec ended up being dragged through the worst thing about having a brother with a birthday in August, being the shopping and the  _ dealing with the tourists _ . 

He couldn’t remember how many tourists he’d clashed with over the years on the annual JAMMIP Day (Journey After Max’s Most Incredible Present Day (Izzy honestly was the brightest mind Alec would ever know of, but good lord that mind wandered sometimes)). Few people pissed him off quite like tourists on the city’s streets. They had no idea how to walk. And not to sound too much like the old grandfather Izzy and Max teased him to be, the selfie generation was a walking, talking traffic hazard. Kids (not that the people doing this  _ weren’t _ his age, or anything) stopping on the street to take photos were going to be the death of him. Or, rather, he was going to be the death of them, because stopping suddenly put them at risk of being steamrolled by him. 

But Alec would do anything to make his siblings and being dragged out into the throngs of people on a sunny summer day with Izzy’s hand tucked into his elbow made her ridiculously happy, so Alec acquiesced. 

Their goal that year was to find him the perfect set of Ravenclaw robes. Alec didn’t know how they were going to find that anywhere but online, but Izzy figured they could hit some of the nerdier stores (she had a list provided to her by Simon) and enjoy the sun while they were at it. 

It was clearly a ploy to drag him out to partake in their tradition. 

“We should get you a Ravenclaw scarf for Christmas,” Izzy said as they swerved to avoid a group of people who’d stopped all too suddenly to take photos of God-knew-what. 

“I don’t think bronze is my colour.”

“Bronze specifically? Not yellow? Nerd.”

There was a reason Max felt he was such a Ravenclaw; Alec was the Ravenclaw first, and Max admired his big brother over everyone else. 

“Yeah, shut up,” Alec grumbled and stopped at the pedestrian crossing while they waited for the lights to change. 

Izzy faced the sun and tipped her head back to soak up the rays, like she’d gone years without it instead of one night. “The sun feels incredible today.” 

Alec shrugged. It was a little hot beating down on his back. Maybe a black tee-shirt hadn’t been the best idea, but it wasn’t like his wardrobe allowed for much else. Izzy spun back around the moment the crossing lights started to tick at them and they were off again. 

The found a  _ Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them _ colouring book at the first store and bought that, though they had nothing in the way of robes. All the shops the assistant suggested were already on Izzy’s list.

Before they could find the next place, they stumbled across a busker.

Now, there was nothing new or different about that — buskers were everywhere in the city — but this one was incredible. 

Alec was the type of person to walk through the city with a pair of headphones covering his ears, practically screaming  _ fuck off _ so no one ever approached him, and he never normally heard buskers over the buzz of his own music, but there was something about this trio that had Izzy stopping. 

Alec felt his stomach drop as Izzy started to shuffle beside him. The beat was perfect for salsa, a fact he only knew because she’d dragged him to lessons a year before for her own birthday. They’d ended up in some tiny club with twenty of her closest friends, learning how to salsa dance for an hour before they opened the doors up to the public and allowed for others to join in. It was honestly one of the worst nights of his life, given that he wasn’t particularly fond of women touching him or hitting on him, but Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary had continued to go to the damned place  _ weekly _ for more lessons. 

He hoped that she wouldn’t force him to dance with her right there on the street. 

And then there was something that had Alec stopping, too.

Because while Izzy’s attention was on the music, Alec found his eyes falling on the single most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, who was  _ also staring right back at Alec _ . 

At first, he thought he was looking at Izzy. There was absolutely nothing new with that. She caught the eyes of many men and women, be her in her tightest dress or in a pair of sweats. But this man, this beautiful, gorgeous man, was looking directly at Alec, like Izzy didn’t even exist. 

She noticed that he existed, though.

“He is the hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life,” Izzy said and Alec looked at her to gape at her. Honestly, the only reason why he didn’t agree was because a voice in the back of his head very loudly reminded him that he wasn’t out, not even to his beloved sister. “Oh, here he comes.”

Alec turned sharply, in a move that had him mentally cursing, because that absolutely was not subtle or smooth, but stopped caring the moment he realised the man was approaching them. 

He was also a lot smoother than Alec was. Once he was within reach, he held out a hand. “I’m Magnus.” 

Alec didn’t know if the introduction was for him or Izzy, but it was Izzy who reached for him in response when she realised Alec wasn’t going to move. 

“Isabelle.” 

Alec almost expected Magnus to bend at the waist and kiss Izzy’s proffered hand. There was just something about him that felt like he had generations on the siblings, like he was from an older world, but he hardly looked older than Alec. 

Magnus didn’t though. He instead did something that made Alec’s stomach freeze. “Would you care to dance with me, Miss Isabelle?” he asked and Izzy’s smile was almost enough to defrost Alec’s stomach. Her happiness made him happy, but this made him feel terrible. 

It wasn’t as if he’d have made a move on Magnus if it had turned out that he was interested in him. Alec was in the closet for very good reasons. 

“Just one dance?” Izzy asked Alec and Alec didn’t know why she was asking for his approval. In response, he grabbed both the shopping bag and his purse from her and tried his hardest not to pout when they found a spot of the footpath where they wouldn’t run into anyone else before starting to dance.

A tiny part of Alec hoped they had no chemistry together. That tiny part died a little when it turned out to be very wrong. They were both all smiles as they danced around each other, sinuous and sexy and perfect. Izzy read Magnus’ cues like he was a PowerPoint presentation, loud and clear for everyone to see, and Magnus was strong and sure with his every move. 

God, Magnus was breathtaking. He moved like he was a professional dancer. His hips and feet never stopped moving, his hands were always with Izzy’s or on her waist right when they needed to be. He was confidence personified and it was mesmerising.

The crowd that had started to watch them cheered when Magnus dipped Izzy, who couldn’t stop giggling at the move.

They both looked like they were having the time of their lives. When they weren’t spinning and were pressed up against each other, they were clearly chatting, getting along like they’d known each other all their lives.

He’d be happy for her if something else came from this dance, if she started seeing Magnus afterwards, because it was clear that they had the potential to be great. 

It just left him a little upset because he’d thought for that moment that Magnus would have wanted that with Alec instead.

The song wound down, Magnus actually lifted Izzy for the last move, then the crowd was clapping. Magnus graciously gestured to the band instead and gently ushered Izzy back to her brother. 

That time, he did bend to kiss the back of her hand. It made her laugh again while she fanned her face with her free hand. She was red and sweaty and practically glowing. 

“Thank you for the dance, Magnus,” she said before taking the bags back from Alec. “I think I’ll go sit down for a while. You two, well…” She gave Magnus a wink before slinking off to find the nearest available bench and Alec was left to stand as a very confused statue. 

He’d really thought that she would’ve stayed by Magnus’ side a little longer.

“So,” Magnus started, and his own golden skin was flushed and glistened with sweat, and it was so goddamn attractive that Alec found himself having to focus on his shoulder instead of his face, “now that I know you’re Izzy’s incredibly available brother and not her boyfriend, would you feel up for a dance with me?” 

Alec’s mouth went dry. 

His brain shut off. 

His heart did something very strange, like start going a little faster than usual, or stop completely. 

His hand, however, had no issues, except for the part where it moved of its own accord, because, quite suddenly, Alec’s hand was in Magnus’ own and Magnus was pulling him to where another two couples had followed his lead and had started dancing. 

And, fuck, the smile on Magnus’ face was almost blinding. 

“I don’t dance good,” Alec said and cringed almost immediately, since he apparently didn’t speak ‘good’, either. “I mean…”

“According to Izzy, all you need is a strong lead,” Magnus supplied and Alec realised that he was supposed to take the girl’s position in the dance (he wasn’t so concerned about the ‘girl’ part, it was all about the dancing backwards part that comes with dancing as the girl).

Magnus’ right hand falling onto his waist helped that realisation along. “Oh…”

“She’d said you’d taken a class at the Night Cat.”

“Yeah. Once.”

“I used to teach there,” Magnus said, full of that confidence Alec had seen earlier. “You’ll be fine.” His eyes darted down Alec’s frame. “You  _ are _ fine.”

Alec felt his face burn. “Oh,” he said again and felt like kicking himself because he’d yet to say a full sentence was wasn’t a jumbled mess. 

“Do you remember the steps?” 

They weren’t that hard to learn in the first place. As long as he could count to eight, he was good. 

“You have to start on your right foot, stepping backwards, alright?” Magnus held Alec’s right hand and counted them in with the beat and just like that, Alec and Magnus were dancing on the middle of the street on a hot August day. 

It quickly became the greatest moment of Alec’s life to date so far. 

Magnus would give him hints — “If I lift my left hand, it means you spin; remember to take four steps when you do that”, “If I push on your right hand, let go and turn to your right” — when they weren’t learning what they could about the other. 

They were breathless shortly after they started. Alec never imagined he’d be pressed up against another man, sweating and panting in public, while hearing about the most ungrateful cat to ever exist. Alec had never thought he’d be telling someone about his brother in the same manner. 

Magnus urged Alec’s chin up whenever he started to stare at their feet for too long, which caused more trouble, since his eyes were so fucking beautiful that Alec forgot what his feet were actually meant to be doing. 

He found himself actually dreading it when the song started to come to an end. 

So much so that he tugged Magnus closer to him when he felt him start to pull away a little. “One more,” he panted with his mouth dangerously close to Magnus’ ear. 

And Magnus actually groaned, a little deliciously, and fisted Alec’s shirt right where his hand rested on the small of his back. “Alexander, I must tell you that sounded incredibly dirty, because I know first hand that men can have multiple orgasms if you try hard enough, and it sounded as if we’ve been trying.”

“I — Jesus…”

The next song started, a little faster than the one before. 

“One more,” Magnus agreed and counted them in again. 

They danced a little closer that time, slotting their legs together, adding a grind where they could. Alec let his right hand land on Magnus’ chest when they came in from a spin and Magnus dropped his left to Alec’s thigh, but it was nothing too inappropriate. They were in a very public setting, after all.

Come the end of their second dance, Alec was ready to beg for another round. 

What he got, instead, was Izzy finding them. 

“I’m really sorry to do this,” she said, and Alec could tell the next thing from her mouth was going to be family business from the way she was holding her phone, “but Mom called. Max found out what our present is, so we have to come up with something else.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Jace?”

“Jace.”

“Ugh. Okay.” He remembered he was holding Magnus’ hand. “Oh. Um.” 

Magnus was already reaching into his own pockets and produced his phone with flare. “I’d very much like your phone number,” he said as he unlocked it and handed it over. 

“Or you can come with us,” Izzy suggested. “JAMMIP Day has room for one more.”

Magnus gave Alec a questioning look. “Don’t ask,” Alec groaned. He wiped at his forehead with his forearm and grimaced. “But, yeah. If you want to come.”

The look Magnus gave him was far less questioning and far dirtier, making Alec choke on his next breath. It didn’t help that Izzy, who had no idea about their previous conversation, was grinning at the pair. 

“God, I love summer,” she smiled and turned to lead the pair away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the hardest time trying to figure out a title for this fic, and I know it's completely unoriginal to write a dancer!Magnus AU, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Also, I'm 94% certain I will never be happy with this fic's title, but pleh.
> 
> Please join me on [tumblr](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com).


End file.
